<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三重称谓 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353703">三重称谓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:39:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>复活后的超人和蝙蝠侠在称谓问题上产生了一点争执</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*里面提到的玻璃房子的设定和场景描述来自BVS设定集</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你知道我这里有浴室的吧？”<br/>
布鲁斯肩膀的一侧靠上了树干，口气也因为十来分钟的等待缺失了耐心。说出的话没得到回应，他控制着再暴躁一点就会变得瘆人的目光，又紧了紧大衣的领子。他不知道自己为什么要在这里干等着，但要他蹚进冰冷刺骨的湖水把那个难以预测动机的氪星人拉上来？他也不是太想那么做。<br/>
“你到底还要在这里站多久？”<br/>
他吸气，吐气，克制着别让自己冲刚回来没多久的人大吼大叫——要不是超人出格的行为逼得布鲁斯难以对他保持礼貌的话，布鲁斯确实打算对他客气些来着。而现在，他只希望在他的鞋面被拍上来的水流浸透之前，这个光着上半身站在湖水中央的氪星人可以动弹一下、哪怕出个声都好。<br/>
虽然阿尔弗雷德反复告诫他在超人面前最好注意礼貌，但比起超人的行径，布鲁斯不太能客观分辨到底是谁更不礼貌。<br/>
“一会儿就好。”克拉克感受到了布鲁斯尚算清晰的怒意。他睁开眼睛，用湿了的手把头发又全捋到脑后，他的头发已经很久没这么散乱了，胡子也是。苏醒后的这两个多月里，他还没有静下心来打理过自己，连带他“死亡”期间的部分，如今他的胡子已经长到了足以使他不被任何人认出的长度，相当恼人，却又是个不错的伪装。<br/>
“我就是……”<br/>
湖底的水流又在他小腿旁打着旋儿淌过，他没说完。布鲁斯见他终于有所反应也就没再不耐烦下去。他低头找寻起另一块干燥的石块，往那踩了过去，等他直起身板准备站好时，闪到他面前的一片黑影又让他的脚下差点打滑，克拉克下意识伸手去扶，他的手掌还没托到布鲁斯的胳膊，布鲁斯就先他一步站稳了。<br/>
“你就是什么？”他延长呼吸的频率、不想让冷空气有钻进他脑壳的机会。与此同时他干脆往后退到平地上，哥谭远郊的冬夜向来心狠手辣，他的手背已经被冻红了一片，要不是担心超人会突然离开或是……<br/>
其实他清楚就算超人真的要再次离开，自己也只会和上次一样没法加以阻拦。他不是没有想过，如果超人这次再要离开的话就由他去好了，是什么念头才促使他也要站在这里挨着冻、和这个行为怪异的氪星人一起犯傻？<br/>
布鲁斯又呼了一口气，没能当场想出答案。<br/>
“没什么。”克拉克回答的声音不大，他笑笑，跟在布鲁斯身后，不打算立刻就和他解释自己这一个月一直在重新调整身体各项感官的状态，以冬天的哥谭湖水作为终点，体察到它们有多冷又并不觉得冷可以算作是一个完满的收官了。<br/>
克拉克跟着布鲁斯一起踏上门前的板桥，湿透的裤子在路过的木板上留下一整条尴尬的水渍，他跟着布鲁斯进入屋内。暖气开得很高，但克拉克身上的水珠在他进入之前就因他自身的体温蒸发了，布鲁斯注意到了那些，他希望这是超人一个理由都没留下就当着他面沉默离开的原因之一——尽管超人没必要给他任何交代。<br/>
“我可以借用浴室吗？”克拉克拎拎裤脚，他在尝试用更自然的方式来跟布鲁斯沟通，“还有……当时我醒来后，你说过我住在这里会比较合适，现在这个提议还有效吗？”<br/>
布鲁斯蹬掉皮鞋，又边脱大衣边看着有所请求的超人，他的眼睛在凌乱不堪的头发以及胡子的印衬之下更显湛蓝，比一个多月前更生动、更有神。想来他也确实没什么必要在这一个月间费心追踪超人，能在那种重创之下仍存有生命迹象，布鲁斯就反复提醒自己别因为他短暂的离开就忘了这个氪星人有多强大。<br/>
不过现在，这个被定义为最强大的人只是穿着条破破烂烂的裤子站在他面前、谨慎地想要为之前的不告而别做出弥补。<br/>
“毕竟你知道的，”撇开那一把太过具有威严气息的胡子，克拉克的笑容原本可以展示得再温和一些，“我暂时也无处可去。”<br/>
克拉克为自己时隔一个月后再次鲁莽地出现在这座玻璃房子、又没给任何理由就跳进湖水中的行为怪罪了自己一次，布鲁斯在一脸错愕之时仍没对他蹦出脏话恐怕已经是韦恩少爷最大程度的得体了。<br/>
“有效。”<br/>
克拉克嘴边的弧度因为布鲁斯利落的回答弯得更大，仿若一种被原谅的释然。布鲁斯鼻尖动了动，没多做解释。倒也说不上原谅，因为超人不打算接受他的帮助所以独自离开本也不算做错、就像他不需要超人的那句“谢谢”一样，这只是布鲁斯该做的事。他有无数种动机去这么做，比如把他的木棺运回蝙蝠洞，比如和戴安娜专心研究如何能更快帮助恢复心跳与呼吸的超人早点醒来，比如把他留下、观察他或是，保护他。<br/>
再比如他现在会这么说，确实只是因为他找不到什么拒绝的理由。<br/>
“抱歉让你和戴安娜担心了。”克拉克的手拍了拍大腿两侧，又在弹出的水溅到布鲁斯的衣服上后小心地停住了。<br/>
“……我没有担心。”布鲁斯抬抬手，捻走了沾在衣襟前的那两粒调皮的水珠，“浴室在那边，超人。”<br/>
克拉克跟着布鲁斯手指的方向往浴室走，比起他刚醒来时，总是捧着各种仪器围着他少言寡语的布鲁斯如今活跃了许多，他没有不习惯，只是现在，他更愿意把那理解为布鲁斯正在展现一种独特的任性。他们相处过一阵，克拉克后来计算过日子，二十九天，将近一个月，他们只做必要的对话，大多数时候克拉克只是闭上嘴，待着，看布鲁斯从蝙蝠洞的这头走到那头，跨上楼梯，再爬下来，为了他忙忙碌碌。直到有一天他发现自己不满足于布鲁斯总用“超人”来称呼他是某些事情在出错的表现后，他选择了离开。他那时不算太清醒（大概是某些机能还没回过神儿），他反复告诉自己去北极多晒晒太阳才会恢复得更全面，他知道布鲁斯为此生气了，只是那部分不快很少也很短，就仿佛布鲁斯在挣扎了一阵后觉得对超人生气毫无意义，于是也就放弃了。<br/>
反正你们本来也没多熟。克拉克嘲笑起自己没来由的想法，浴室门还没被推开，布鲁斯又喊住了他：<br/>
“别光是洗澡，你最好先照照镜子。”<br/>
克拉克回过头，辨别着布鲁斯话语间微扬末尾的小小挑剔。<br/>
“你现在真的……”他看到布鲁斯抬起胳膊在下巴的方位前扭着手指抓了把，目光在上下示意之中不留情面地将矛头指向了他的胡子：<br/>
“真的很像个野人。”</p><p>将超人的“遗体”运回来的第二个月，布鲁斯就尝试过是不是该为他修理一下与那具身体截然相反的、反而拥有旺盛生命力的毛发们。那时超人的胡子才蓄到喉结处，头发却已经超过了肩背的水平线，那令除了呼吸和心跳什么都还做不了的超人看来倍显可悲。布鲁斯知道自己这想法让他自己都匪夷所思，不过试一下又何妨？于是他一手拿着剪刀，一手扯过摸起来明明尚算柔软的发端，将刀刃那面贴了上去。<br/>
“断掉的剪刀尖差点弹到我的额头上。”布鲁斯的手指在眉心稍往上的一个位置点了一点，“大概这个位置。”<br/>
几个月之后终于能将这场无人知晓的闹剧说给当事人听也挺滑稽，布鲁斯靠在浴室门口，看着超人用调整过强度、在镜面上反射回来的热视线扫过下巴，觉得自己当时的奇思妙想和“超人无所不能，连为自己理发都得心应手”比起来，倒也没那么可笑。<br/>
“让你费心了。”克拉克停下来，看看镜子摸了把自己的胡子，虽然胡子长短与否对他造不成太大影响，不过干净的下巴还是令他心情愉快不少，“还是想再对你说一次‘谢谢’。”<br/>
布鲁斯鼻尖轻应了个、徘徊于“哼”与“嗯”之间意味不明的声音。在温暖的环境里，放松下来的布鲁斯显然比刚才好相处许多。克拉克开始觉得问布鲁斯要不要看看自己是如何剪头发刮胡子的确实是个不错的主意，布鲁斯的好奇溢于言表，他上一次面对这种来自外星的热视线、还是被困在蝙蝠机上应对毁灭日的时候，小半年之后，他却只是津津有味地看着超人用热视线为自己重塑形象。<br/>
在超人从天而降之后，他人生里的变化确实多到难以估量。<br/>
了解了超人为自己修理毛发其实也没特别有趣后，布鲁斯就转头去忙自己的事了，可惜没两分钟，浴室里就发出了物品碎裂的声音。他循着声音跑回来，原本好好挂在墙面前的镜子在地砖上四分五裂，被烧裂的铁架应证了布鲁斯的猜想，不过比起这狼狈场景更吸引他注意的，倒是超人先生自己一手炮制的新发型。<br/>
“抱歉弄坏了你的浴室。”克拉克浑然不觉一般拉了拉自己的耳朵，他只顾着以客人的身份向主人道歉，哪想到方才匆忙收回最后反射的那一道热视线造成了怎样的后果，“我好像对这件事生疏了……”<br/>
“还是关心你自己吧。”布鲁斯欲言又止地看着他左边的鬓角，不知该不该直接提醒他、他的整颗脑袋此刻看起来像极了被啃掉一大口的苹果。克拉克跟着他的神情回身看向地下的碎镜片，门口的布鲁斯则在他的视野中微微偏过了半截脑袋，又对彻底剪坏了的那块嘟囔：<br/>
“——创意不错。”<br/>
“好吧，这没什么。”比起像被啃掉一块树皮一样的发型，反而是布鲁斯的模样逗笑了克拉克。他摸了摸明显高低斑驳起来的鬓角，又想起什么来，“我第一次学会用这种方法为自己理发时……”<br/>
扶在鬓角上的手指向后滑，克拉克转过身低下脑袋，用手指在头发间为布鲁斯画出一块能勾起惨痛记忆的版图：<br/>
“这一大块都被我剪秃了。”<br/>
“哈。”<br/>
超人苏醒、离开又复归后的第三个小时，布鲁斯终于消化完了莫名积郁起来的脾气，自然地咧嘴笑出了声。</p><p>尽管布鲁斯再三告诉克拉克，这里的狼藉阿尔弗雷德明早会来收拾的，克拉克还是没让惨案现场就这么保持原貌。他认认真真地按照他所记得的原样尽可能修复了铁架、收拾掉了可能会划伤布鲁斯的所有残余碎渣，要不是他身无分文，他会认真考虑为布鲁斯重新挑一面镜子的。<br/>
“我在房子另一侧用沙发给你临时搭了一下。”完成这一切走出去的时候，布鲁斯正站在房子的东面、将胳膊直直指向西面，“明天我会让阿尔弗雷德为你准备一张床。”<br/>
“谢谢。”他又说了谢谢，和布鲁斯隔开礼貌的距离，又在布鲁斯无动于衷的神情中接收到了类似“十句谢谢敌不上一句再见”的暗示。他也没什么可责备布鲁斯•韦恩偶尔是否也太过小心眼的立场，帮助了自己的人是他，而且这帮助还将持续极长的一段时间。他花了一个月在这颗星球重新成长、试探着未来的希望，但最后他发现他还是只想回到这里，回到蝙蝠侠希望他待的地方。<br/>
“还有，超人，”布鲁斯走远，又走回来，克拉克看到他抱着一团被子，和之前总穿着制服在他面前出现的人不同，此刻布鲁斯身上流露出的生活化的气息是如此之重，“如果不是必要的话，最好别再擅自行动了。”<br/>
“我明白，不过你打算一直叫我‘超人’？”在刚苏醒的那段日子，布鲁斯就一直这么称呼他了，他那时没提出来的、私底下如此称呼他给他带来的别扭感，眼下又再次让他耿耿于怀起来，“我以为你匿名赞助我的‘葬礼’代表你已经知道我的真实身份了。”<br/>
“我知道。”布鲁斯冷淡得很刻意，他沉着脸把被子塞给了克拉克，在做这件事的同时，他又忘了超人是不需要被子的，“我只是更习惯‘超人’这个称谓而已。”<br/>
“我明白。”想要较劲的念头又爬上来了，克拉克没打算谦让什么，哪怕他现在只是个不得不寄人篱下的外星客人，“那代表你和我不熟，对吧？”<br/>
“呣。”布鲁斯没理这无谓挑衅，他走远几步，又朝超人的临时床铺所在方位扔过去一只枕头，“你知道就好。”<br/>
克拉克把眉毛挑得老高，意外地对自己依然拿布鲁斯•韦恩的刻薄毫无办法感到些许高兴。</p><p>在哥谭的清晨醒来是一种前所未有的体验，有别于克拉克去过的任何其他地方，就算是这样全透明的玻璃房子，克拉克在太阳升起的时候也几乎感受不到阳光的照射。他后来意识到这是由于这栋房子的选址足够僻静又被湖水包围的缘故，不过一开始他只是将之与布鲁斯的性格投映起来，理所当然地认为这座城市都带着布鲁斯的影子。<br/>
“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”在目睹了布鲁斯与阿尔弗雷德为了几口酒而僵持不下的场面后，克拉克已经明白自己在这位英国管家面前应当足够小心谨慎才行。<br/>
“很感谢您将这个铁架修复成了原样。”阿尔弗雷德拿手帕在那不明显的接焊处擦了擦，对克拉克的贡献做出肯定，“实际上少爷不喜欢这座房子有任何改变。”<br/>
“我也很感谢您叫我肯特先生。”克拉克擦擦鼻子，不懂该说什么，他在这座房子待着，按布鲁斯说的那样不再轻举妄动，阿尔弗雷德是他目前唯一可安心交流的对象，但他又确实有点儿怕这位能把每个字都说得令人敬畏的老人。<br/>
“床下午会送到。”阿尔弗雷德从浴室离开，又对着布鲁斯床边那只空酒杯微微摇头，“希望您能在这儿住得舒适。”<br/>
“对我来说这是太棒的住所了。”克拉克拉拉衣服领子，这全都是阿尔弗雷德替他准备的，“也许我冒昧了，我只是……很惊讶布鲁斯会住这种全无隐私性的房子。”<br/>
“不用担心，这里的隐私性比您想象得要好，更何况少爷还在附近布置了不少有效的干扰。”阿尔弗雷德走到落地窗边，让克拉克也站过来，他们的眼前是平静无波的湖面，这意味着哥谭今天的天气还算好：<br/>
“不过可以的话，我还是希望这座房子不必再遭受任何不必要的损害了。”<br/>
克拉克看向老人的侧脸，静静等着他往下说。<br/>
“这座房子是韦恩老爷的主意，原本也该是他找建筑师为少爷建造的。所以对少爷来说，住在这里，就等同于他生活的世界中依然保留有他父亲的印记。”<br/>
“……我真的为我造成的破坏感到抱歉。”他想，他正站在布鲁斯绝对私人的领地，而这还是布鲁斯发出的邀请，“同时我很高兴我现在又多了解布鲁斯一点儿了。”<br/>
“一个小请求。”阿尔弗雷德扬起一边眉毛，准备晚点再来好好解读克拉克这句话里的含义，他领着克拉克往另一面的酒柜走，让克拉克记住这上面还有多少瓶酒：<br/>
“如果您能让少爷少喝点酒，我会万分感谢您的。”<br/>
克拉克点头应允，事实上他乐意至极，与布鲁斯对着干确实是学习如何与布鲁斯相处的好方法。他自己摸索了一半，又从阿尔弗雷德身上学到了另一半，所以他在布鲁斯一回来就奔向酒柜时拦住了他，他挡住布鲁斯的去路，无论如何也不让他和酒柜之间的距离缩短到两米之内。布鲁斯压抑着即将冲破得体的躁怒，最终在明白超人说什么也不会让开后，他双手推上了钢铁之躯的肩膀——<br/>
手疼是必然的，这也导致布鲁斯再次确认离开了一个月的超人靠自己就恢复得很好、而那之前自己不过是在做无用功，各种气郁叠加，加速布鲁斯丧失了小部分优雅的理智：<br/>
“你应当考虑一下你被我赶出去这种状况可能发生的概率！”<br/>
“你不会这么做的。”中年人气呼呼的模样不比克拉克见过的恃宠而骄的小孩子们高段多少，克拉克忍住笑意，说得底气十足，“而且是潘尼沃斯先生让我控制你的饮酒，权衡起来，我认为我更应该听他的话。”<br/>
原话当然不是那样的，目的相同就行。克拉克对着中年人绷起的脸暗自洋洋得意。反正没人会追究。<br/>
“超人，别太过——”<br/>
“克拉克。”克拉克才不管布鲁斯原本要说什么，他跨开一步，和布鲁斯面对面站着，大声打断他的蛮横模样像个登堂入室还要反客为主、又可恶又嚣张的毛头小子。他此刻也没去多加考虑自己企图纠正的人是帮助他死而复生的恩人，而他们以后会成为朋友、搭档或是别的。<br/>
“什么？”布鲁斯不像是明知故问，他是真的对超人三不五时会出现的反常难以招架。<br/>
“我说，你可以叫我克拉克。”克拉克咧嘴笑，打算让露出的牙齿传达不解，“其实你知道的吧？我很不明白你为什么始终不肯换一种称谓。”<br/>
“我也很不明白你为什么突然要在这件事上小题大做。”<br/>
“我只是需要一个能令我接受的解释。”<br/>
“解释？”布鲁斯怪声怪调起来，“那或许你应该先为你一个月前的不辞而别做出解释。”<br/>
“我就知道你还在为这件事赌气。”克拉克叹着气退让了，“是的，你尽心尽力地在帮我找寻对策，我却悄然离开，这是我的错。为此我只能解释我觉得‘如何让超人的能力恢复’这个难题不该转嫁到你的头上，所以我自行解决了。”<br/>
克拉克说得太诚恳流利了，布鲁斯开始怀疑他是否早就演练过这套。短暂的沉默后布鲁斯不吭声了，他瞄瞄眼睛想要走，却被克拉克一把拉住。<br/>
“轮到你解释了。”<br/>
布鲁斯预想过超人的独自离开会否带来什么改变，他为此担心过数次，只是他没预估到带来的最大改变是“如何与超人相处”这个命题变得更难了。<br/>
“好吧，听着，这个世界上所有人都在盼望着超人能够归来。”布鲁斯没能挣脱开，只好减弱了语气中的生硬，“但你要知道，只有玛莎还在期盼着克拉克能够归来，没人能剥夺玛莎的这个特权，所以，超人，听着——”<br/>
“卡尔。”<br/>
这回不像纠正，克拉克权当听进了布鲁斯这套托辞。他盯着布鲁斯，抓住了那一汪琥珀色中鲜见的起伏。<br/>
“你也可以叫我卡尔。”克拉克的心中涌起一种奇异的郑重，像是正要交托一个伟大秘密，“卡尔•艾尔，我在氪星的名字，这个地球上如今知道这个名字的人只有你。”<br/>
布鲁斯不再打算在力量上和克拉克拉锯，事实上他不再动了，平静的表面之下有另一种情绪在沸腾，而布鲁斯只能祈祷敏锐的超人别察觉到。<br/>
“……就像你说的，这只是一种称谓而已，超人，氪星的名字都是这样。”<br/>
“是啊。”克拉克无从否认，也无从反驳，超人，卡尔，克拉克，它们代表的意义不尽相同，尽管克拉克很想让自己好好承担起每一个称谓所代表的意义，却没有一次能成功做到。<br/>
“只可惜不管是氪星的希望还是堪萨斯的农民，我都实在做得太差劲了。”<br/>
“超人和你本就同为一体。”布鲁斯对着超人眨了眨眼，有那么一个瞬间克拉克自认为他看到了布鲁斯潜藏于抿嘴动作之下悲哀的柔和，否则布鲁斯那句“我相信到头来你总会成为你想成为的那个称谓”不会变轻。<br/>
抓着的胳膊还是从手中滑走了，克拉克突然不知道拥有那么多称谓的自己是否可称为一种幸运。</p><p>他们相处过一阵，加上布鲁斯与还未有任何苏醒迹象的他日夜相对的日子，那算得上是一段很长很长的时光。<br/>
直到后来克拉克觉得有事情在出错。</p><p>他接住跌跌撞撞走进屋子的布鲁斯，根据他身上的酒精味开始成为阿尔弗雷德颁布的禁酒令的坚实拥护者。布鲁斯棕褐的双瞳也像灌了酒一般比往常更亮更浅一些，但布鲁斯没管克拉克皱成一团的眼眉，他在撞到克拉克的胸膛后只是垂下手揪住了那人的衣服下摆，又把脸埋进下巴和肩膀这倾斜弧度前的一小块区域。<br/>
“超人。”<br/>
“克拉克。”他在刹那的僵硬后抬手搂住布鲁斯的腰，他必须得这么做才能不让布鲁斯滑下去。喝醉了还能保留固执，克拉克不免怀疑起这股犟劲是不是韦恩家遗传的天赋。<br/>
“那不是我该喊的名字……”他靠着的这具身体是如此确凿而真实，但这却每分每秒都在提醒布鲁斯从此这个人只能以超人的身份活在世上是多么残忍——<br/>
“我不会忘记是我的过错才令克拉克•肯特这个称谓从世界上消失。”<br/>
他没资格这么喊他，也不敢这么喊他。克拉克•肯特下葬的那天，所有认识这位好小伙的人都前来缅怀悼念，布鲁斯从始至终都只是远远站开，看着泥土将那座木棺与真实世界彻底隔开，从此封存起克拉克•肯特曾留于世上的所有痕迹。没人知道到底是谁赞助了这场葬礼，也没人知道只有他看到了玛莎在人们离开后，独自坐在屋前的木质台阶上捂着眼睛哭泣。<br/>
布鲁斯还是在双腿发软之时慢慢往下滑去，克拉克圈着布鲁斯的上半身，干脆抱着他慢慢跪坐下来，屁股沾到地板的布鲁斯遵从大脑寻求舒适感的指令，将上半身贴近蜷起的腿以对抗胃里翻腾的不适，他将脸埋在膝盖上胡乱磨蹭，散漫疲倦到什么傲慢精致的形象都没有了。<br/>
克拉克跪坐在他身边替他顺起了背。<br/>
“超人……”布鲁斯缓了一会儿，又仰起头，凭着模糊的视线指引抬手摸上了那块凹凸不平的鬓角。这是超人没错，他记得超人的头发卷曲柔软，却又比什么都来得坚硬。<br/>
“克拉克。”克拉克轻声地、耐心地、安慰似的再度纠正他，他看着一绺刘海从布鲁斯的额前垂下来，遮住了他的小半截眉毛，也撕开了他坚硬中的柔软。<br/>
“是我的错。”<br/>
“都没关系了。”<br/>
没喊对的称谓纠正不过来，出了错的事情恐怕也得继续错下去。<br/>
克拉克替布鲁斯把那绺刘海向后捋了捋，然后俯下身亲吻了据说曾被断掉的剪刀尖差点戳到的，那眉心之上的一小块皮肤。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克拉克在这个冬季的尽头感觉自己的旧伤又奇妙地复发了，那个据戴安娜说狰狞无比、现今愈合到看不到痕迹的伤口又在喝醉酒的布鲁斯撞进他怀里时被凿了开来，没有声音，没有预兆，但却难以复原。就算和布鲁斯同处一室时，这种扭曲的疼痛感也不见得有一丝好转，直到某一天克拉克发现能够解决这个问题的办法是不停说话，他也会提问，不过布鲁斯不会回答，所以他只能不停说不停说，说起所有关于超人、克拉克•肯特、或是卡尔•艾尔的一切。<br/>“‘卡尔•艾尔？这是我的名字？’我当时这么问我的父亲，同时也是第一次喊出自己的名字，对当时的我来说，能够见到父亲比知道了自己真实姓名的兴奋感要来得强烈，现在想起来，倒也很可惜没能从父亲那儿听到更多关于我们家族更多的故事。我对自己星球的了解实在太少了，对我的父母也是。也或许是到了一定的年纪，开始会更多地对为自己付出一切的长辈感到愧疚，尤其是，很显然我既没能成为他口中的‘与人类沟通的桥梁’，也没能指引人们做些什么。”<br/>克拉克说这些的时候咖啡桌对面的布鲁斯正在对付着一份阿尔弗雷德勒令他吃完的蔬菜沙拉，他一手握着叉子在碟子里挑挑拣拣、试图找准时机把他不爱吃的都塞进一旁的三明治里蒙混过关，另一只手却与此同时优雅翻过了手边的报纸——克拉克对他仍会翻看星球日报并不感到奇怪。报纸上硕大的标题写着大都会的人们在超人“去世”的地点又自发举行了一次盛大的悼念活动，字里行间也不乏对政府的质问和讨伐。克拉克瞄到了，他意识到这让自己刚才说的话听起来很像某种反讽，于是他闭嘴后咬咬舌头，又极富耐心地把布鲁斯挑出来的那些胡萝卜和黄瓜一一叉起来放回了他的碟子。<br/>“阿尔弗雷德要求我盯着你吃完的，抱歉，出于各方面的理由，我认为我得听他的话。”<br/>布鲁斯瞪他一眼，又只得就着咖啡往嘴里塞了点菜叶子。克拉克说得越多布鲁斯就说得越少，可这并不妨碍克拉克持之以恒的诉说：<br/>“真好奇星球日报怎么会刊登出这么带有浓烈私人感情的文章，报道应当只是报道，客观陈述事实才是最重要的部分，它不是个人点评，因此带有太多个人观点的情感色彩是错误的做法。我在死心眼地要报道蝙蝠侠时佩里这么批评过我，我那时听不进去，现在再回想，他说得太有道理了。记者是记者，超人是超人，我却在那段时间已经完全把记者和超人两个身份混为一谈了。”<br/>“佩里总是很有道理，尽管他不给任何人好脸色，但我知道他是个实实在在的好上司，我倒还真有点想念他。说起来，我进入星球日报很长一段时间后才知道最初要报道超人这个神秘外星来客的文章是佩里压下来的，因为他认为人们还没做好准备。”<br/>这天哥谭的天气好到克拉克以为自己并非身处哥谭，阳光从玻璃外洒进来，一半盛进了布鲁斯的碟子里，一半印到了他手上。他们在小圆桌前面对面坐着，布鲁斯窝在他面前坐立不安、经受着蔬菜的折磨，克拉克则满心想着他只要再往前坐近一寸，他们的膝盖就会碰在一起。<br/>为什么不试试呢？就像布鲁斯也试着帮他剪过头发一样。这个念头冒出来，他猜布鲁斯会不着痕迹地躲开，也或者反应过激到扔下叉子像躲开那些蔬菜一样跑得离这张桌子远远的。不过就算会这样，他也还是想试试，就像他觉得不打招呼离开一个月后再原法炮制一般回来势必会引起布鲁斯不快，然而他还是这么做了。他往前挪了挪，膝盖顶到了布鲁斯的，轻且明确。他盯着布鲁斯垂下的头颅，没法分辨他的睫毛在那一秒是扑闪还是迟疑，总之他没什么反应，也可能他只是正忙着对胡萝卜宣战，太过投入这场事关尊严的战争以致于忘了闪躲。<br/>“虽说我最开始，也确实是为了能更快更方便地得到消息才想到要成为记者，不过当我发现记者这份工作从某种角度来说很适合我——至少比之前那些渔船或是酒吧的工作适合我时，我就没再有过‘做记者只是为了更好地做超人而服务’这种想法了。但别误会，我刚刚提到的混为一谈也只是针对记者这份工作来说的，超人是卡尔•艾尔，也是克拉克•肯特，名字的不同并没有什么区别。”<br/>他又开始了，话题转得生硬也无所谓。布鲁斯对那晚喝醉酒说过的话绝口不提，仿佛忘记了一切，克拉克猜他只是假装忘记了，不过反正他也不会得到答案。所以他只管说他想说的，随便布鲁斯会产生什么想法。<br/>“……别把我那天喝醉酒说过的话当回事。”布鲁斯对克拉克的滔滔不绝投降了，他缩了缩膝盖，却没逃开和克拉克相触的范围，“我只是觉得叫超人更顺口而已。”<br/>“我听着可不怎么顺耳，这不对等，我叫你布鲁斯，你却叫我超人。”克拉克的眼睛因为布鲁斯的回应闪着亮光，“还是你希望我私底下也‘蝙蝠侠、蝙蝠侠’这样叫你？”<br/>他得意洋洋地对布鲁斯举了举自己面前的咖啡杯，杯子里液体的颜色因为加了不少牛奶已经偏近于布鲁斯瞳孔的颜色了，只不过最大的不同大概是，咖啡喝起来总是苦的，但布鲁斯的双瞳看久了，总能让他品尝到甘涩的甜。<br/>“……卡尔。”布鲁斯喊出这一声的时候，克拉克看着杯子里的咖啡又因为自己刚刚举杯的动作轻晃起来，那幅度像极了布鲁斯动摇的决心：<br/>“这样可以了吗？”他不忿地反问完，又用气声小小地补充：<br/>“真希望从没跟你为这无聊的问题有过争论。”<br/>克拉克对此的涌出的欣慰感只表现在狡黠又满意地点点头，连布鲁斯再一次偷偷地把胡萝卜夹进了三明治里都没去戳穿。</p><p>克拉克原本觉得，布鲁斯只是把“超人”当成一种代号，一个标签，在他眼里，布鲁斯叫他“超人”代表这个人只接受了自己作为超人的那一面、却还未能接受他别的身份。在那个出错的夜晚，他发现事情永远不会像他想得那么简单，这个世界原本就有太多的事是这样复杂到令人悲伤，就连他抱着的布鲁斯也是。但他正那么轻地在自己的抱拥中安稳地睡着，小心到不像一个活生生的人、更近似于一种只有轮廓的存在。克拉克实在不愿意改变这个圈着他的姿势，更不想再喊醒他、用自己反复传达给他的“我不在意”去消解他的内疚。<br/>他不知道还能怎么办，他只希望出了错的事情一直错下去，直到最后让所有身处这场错误的人都自然而然认为没什么不对劲的。直到，直到这所有错误都演变成对的。</p><p>克拉克还是一直说，一直说，在玻璃房子里，在湖边，在蝙蝠洞。布鲁斯不躲着他，也不阻止他，他甚至偶尔会从克拉克的一大段话语中挑出某两个关键点和他进行一番争论，给克拉克一种他并非不愿意听自己说话的错觉。他们越来越常聊起去年十一月的一些事，从一号到二号到十七号，哪一天的上午克拉克坐渡轮去了哥谭做了哪些调查，哪一天的晚上布鲁斯潜进大都会的莱克斯集团有了什么收获，他们在冬天快结束的时候一一对彼此透露，同时毫不意外地发现彼此都对那场发生于亡灵节的会面耿耿于怀。<br/>“所以你当时对我的调查已经全面到了连这样一篇小小的报道也不放过的地步？”克拉克那时没能当场反驳，因为他没有立场，毕竟顶撞韦恩集团的总裁并和他爆发冲突已经有悖于他一直以来的克制，“我可是只写过那么一次而已。”<br/>布鲁斯重重翻个身，把脸埋进枕头里，他只想在阿尔弗雷德走后再多睡十分钟，却被这个站在他床边催促他起床喝咖啡的人坏了兴致。这个初次见面的不愉快记忆从昨晚聊到今早都没个最终结论，布鲁斯不知道克拉克到底想讨论出个什么，但就算放到今天，布鲁斯还是觉得这种救了只猫就要大肆报道的做法太过浮夸。<br/>“一次也够夸张的了。”<br/>没法在克拉克的注视中继续睡下去的人只好妥协，他爬起来，从他手中接过咖啡——这太过生活化。没人提出来，但布鲁斯在心中拉起警戒线，这样不对，这样的相处太过生活化了。<br/>“昨晚再次提起这篇报道的人是你，我真的搞不懂为什么你这么在乎？”克拉克在他把咖啡一口气喝完前又把杯子抢了回来，想起昨晚的争论点明明是布鲁斯说哥谭不太欢迎能在天上飞来飞去的来客所以希望克拉克别在哥谭那样做、克拉克便顺口接了句会飞明明是好事比如可以顺手救下一只猫……<br/>“总不至于是因为蝙蝠侠在哥谭救了猫却无人报道？”<br/>“只是因为在哥谭没有救猫的必要罢了！”布鲁斯对自己的所有节奏被这个人打乱恼怒不已，他掀开被子跳下床，克拉克跟着他，“哥谭的猫都很聪明，不像大都会的那些，会让自己被困在树上。”<br/>“原来在你心里猫也有地区差异。”克拉克在布鲁斯要进浴室前用带笑的语气说，“所以你只肯叫我卡尔是因为你认定我和你始终不同，我是氪星人，而你是地球上的普通人类？”<br/>“不喜欢的话我可以重新叫你‘超人’。”<br/>就没有一次不绕回这个问题上的。布鲁斯的手撑住门框，忽然感觉身上有哪里像被在这座房子里潜伏已久的蜜蜂蛰了一下，而巨大的无力感来自于这只蜜蜂恰巧是他开门放进来的：<br/>“何况我以为你喜欢别人叫你‘卡尔’。”</p><p>“是还不错，这个名字对我来说也有着与众不同的意义。”克拉克听到了布鲁斯有所变化的心跳和放缓的呼吸，大量急切想要得寸进尺的意欲从伤口的缝隙间涌出来，克拉克猜测自己固执起来或许也挺让人没辙的。<br/>“那你还在计较什么？”布鲁斯原想回身怒视克拉克，很快又觉得这太累人，“我们为什么总要为了这个问题争执不休？”<br/>“我原本可以不再计较的。”转过身的布鲁斯又恢复了淡然中掺杂烦扰的表情，他的情绪起伏愈发明显了，克拉克希望那是好事，“除非我从来没搞清你迟迟不肯喊我克拉克的原因。”<br/>“卡尔•艾尔！”<br/>布鲁斯把语调拔高了，但他的愠怒依旧几不可察。克拉克在没离开的那段时间就明白布鲁斯•韦恩无论面对多糟糕的情况都不会彻底摘下他肃然不苟的面具，时间久了，克拉克倒也很想一探他暴跳如雷的模样。<br/>“别对任何人觉得抱歉，哪怕对我也不用。”<br/>克拉克盯住布鲁斯，看到他审慎地动动嘴，可惜克拉克还没能猜出布鲁斯要说什么，浴室的门就在他眼前被重重甩上了。没礼貌极了。克拉克叹完气又在门边等候着，韦恩少爷在他面前经常这么没礼貌，他并不介意。布鲁斯的礼貌像一面反光镜，在阿尔弗雷德面前反射出来的是乖巧，在他面前则是罕有的亲近。<br/>他也确实自认两人已经亲近到一定程度了，才会这般直接地在布鲁斯面前说这样的话。<br/>门没过一会儿又打开了，克拉克没去计算时间，他最近愈发觉得和布鲁斯单独相处时，时间的曲线总能被拉到很短，短到他就快没了长短的概念。<br/>“跟我去趟斯莫威尔。”布鲁斯用挂在脑袋顶上的毛巾盖住小半边脸，他从门旁的克拉克身边走过，不转头地用一种听来不得不服从的口气对克拉克这么说——他说得很像一道命令，但克拉克心平气和地接受了。<br/>“我以为你永远不打算告诉我其实你每周都会去看玛莎的事呢。”他跟在布鲁斯的后面，看他胡乱地擦头发，只想抢过他手中的毛巾。<br/>如果换成别人如此知悉自己的一举一动，布鲁斯会立刻摆出防备。然而克拉克从未给他带来这样的信号，就算知道对方早在那场宴会上就猜到了他的身份，他也只是迟来地顿悟过来为什么超人那天会脱口而出“布鲁斯你听我说”。这算是他人生中犯的一个巨大的错误：被人看透、被人掌握、被人穷追不舍地问你为什么不肯喊出那个名字。<br/>但他又隐隐约约不觉得这是个错误。</p><p>他们到达斯莫威尔的时候刚过正午十二点，就算是一年中最冷的时节，这儿的体感也比哥谭要温暖许多，阳光充足，也没太多风，克拉克只穿着一件T恤，身边的布鲁斯则照例裹紧了大衣。起先他们站在田埂边上，视线的终点是肯特家孤零零的屋子，印着肯特字样的小信箱看起来很久没了动静，两个人谁都没说话，克拉克只是默默地站得离布鲁斯近了一些，再近一些，就算挡不了什么风，他也希望布鲁斯能站在一片暖融融的范围内。<br/>“你从不进去吗？”直到门被推开，抱着一盆衣服的玛莎从里面走出来，克拉克才打破沉默，“我想玛莎会很高兴‘儿子的朋友’去看望她的。”<br/>“有一次被玛莎发现我来了，就只好跟着她进屋喝了杯茶。”布鲁斯回忆着那天自己将车开到太里面，被刚好准备出门的玛莎撞见，他无论如何也拗不过玛莎的盛情邀请，只得跟着她进了屋子。那之后，他开始把车停在小镇的入口，再静悄悄地步行进来。<br/>“我猜你也回来看过她吧。”布鲁斯又问，眼睛却盯着玛莎小小的身影不肯离开。<br/>“是啊，回来过四次，在我离开的那一个月里。但停留的时间总是很短，常常待不了几分钟就离开了。”克拉克很轻地笑了声，他蹲下来，用手摸了把地上冻着的泥土，“我很怕看见她一个人孤孤单单的模样。”<br/>“最开始她每天都会去你的墓碑旁坐一会儿。”布鲁斯这才低头往下看，恰好迎上了克拉克上扬的目光，“而我甚至没法告诉她，你的‘遗体’已经不在那里面了，我想告诉她那里面是空的，什么都没有，没有超人，没有她的儿子，什么都……没有。”<br/>“布鲁斯……”克拉克把手肘撑上了膝盖，从这个角度能更好地看清布鲁斯收紧了的下颌曲线，于是他忍着没站起来。<br/>“我很遗憾我只是救回了超人，却没法把她的儿子克拉克•肯特还给她。”<br/>布鲁斯很想把这句话断开来说，那样他的无力才不会展露无疑，只是他没能做到，在超人面前，他没能做到的事正在变得越来越多。克拉克站起来，跨了两步，遮挡住了布鲁斯的视线，和他相对而立。<br/>“克拉克•肯特只是一个身份。”他一字一句地说，万分强调的姿态，“虽然这么说很残酷，但现在看来，我们都不能再拒绝承认这个事实。”<br/>“我说过的，就算只是一个身份，玛莎仍在等待他回来。”<br/>“和我们不一样，在她的心里，超人和克拉克•肯特没有任何区别，她永远不会对自己的儿子做那么多界定。等超人能够归来的那天，玛莎就会知道她的儿子其实一直在她的周围守护她。”克拉克的眼珠上上下下，像是要把布鲁斯的每一个细微神情扫描成分析图纸，“对她来说这就够了。”<br/>“……你为什么要回来？”布鲁斯不再争辩了，他眼睛里染上迷惑，不是今天才出现的，他早就有太多说了尴尬不说又如鲠在喉的疑问，“我是问……你。”<br/>“你为什么要回来？”<br/>“关于这个问题，我也给自己找过很多理由。”<br/>从那个伤口里源源不绝漏出的蠢蠢欲动到此戛然而止，就像泄洪的水流被关上了闸门，克拉克终于可以说一些他真正想说的。当然，他也绝不后悔在此之前那大量可有可无的废话连篇。<br/>“我当时回到北极、回到那个我第一次穿上制服、学习飞行的地方，告诉自己不如一切从这里重新开始。但事实上，一切是从你将我救出来那天重新开始的。我为要不要回来、为什么回来这个问题挣扎了半个月，结果答案也只是我很想继续每天看到你而已。”诸如“看到你才能提醒我如今一切都可以重新来过了”太矫揉做作，克拉克不准备那样说——尽管他一开始确实有考虑过：<br/>“能否以克拉克•肯特的身份回到玛莎身边并不重要，当然，我也不是不怀恋以这个名字在地球生活的三十来年，真要我下定决心完全抛弃这个身份确实不容易。”<br/>布鲁斯眼里的迷惑更浓烈了。要克拉克形容的话，那不解更像是一种“我该拿这个氪星人怎么办”的忧郁，近似于他对阿尔弗雷德勒令他不许喝酒时感受到的委屈。克拉克往前挪，像第一次尝试让自己的膝盖贴上布鲁斯时一样，两个人的鞋尖还未相触，布鲁斯就敏捷地往后退，但他的速度远不及克拉克的反应，在他的腿还没完全向后跨开时，克拉克就伸手把他捞了回来，他搂着布鲁斯的腰，让两个人的胸膛贴着，幻想自己会不会因此终于窥见布鲁斯“暴跳如雷”的场面。<br/>“所以……如果你愿意让克拉克•肯特继续活在你的身边，那就最好不过了。”<br/>布鲁斯皱起的眉心代表他终于抛开了迟钝的后知后觉，他没有露出恍然大悟的神情、而是将手从大衣口袋里拿出来、用以抵在克拉克的胸口好阻绝两个人即将紧紧相贴的局面。他很努力地在用胳膊使力，嘴上却没爆发一句，结果这无声的抵触反而诱发了克拉克的沾沾自喜：<br/>“就只在你身边，克拉克•肯特是布鲁斯•韦恩的谁，赋予那个名字这样一种定义对我来说就足够了。”<br/>他一口气说完了，比他预想中的磕磕绊绊要顺利得多。布鲁斯偏过头，不想被克拉克周身的温暖气息蛊惑，但是……该死的，他为什么就是推不开这个人？他想踩克拉克一脚或是顶上对方膝盖，不管代价会不会是自己受点伤。该死的，该死的，布鲁斯在心里咒骂，撑在两人胸膛之间的手臂却愈发没了底气。<br/>“怎么样？让克拉克活在你的身边，可以吗？”<br/>克拉克端详着布鲁斯自我斗争般的表情，再次开口问道。<br/>“……明天再说。”<br/>布鲁斯在回答的时候还是踩了克拉克一脚。好在，他并未因攻击了钢铁之躯而致使自己疼痛难忍。</p><p>布鲁斯并没能如愿以偿地熬到“明天再说”，当克拉克抱着那床压根就没有用过的被子站在他的床尾时，他大吼出的“我说了明天再说”也变成了毫无用处的垂死挣扎。克拉克扔下被子，笑盈盈地爬向他，在他的不可置信中将他紧紧圈牢，并用一种温柔过度的语气哄着他说“这张床原本就是给两个人睡的”。这个借口里每一个字都充满漏洞，以布鲁斯的尖刻十秒钟内就能挑剔出七个错误，但他此刻动不了，他在克拉克的怀抱中喘不过气。他上一次体验这种近乎窒息的感受是在亲眼看到克拉克下葬时，那是真正的悲痛冰冷，如今，这种感受却变成了混沌的甜美，比克拉克的手臂还要用力地箍紧他，让他束手就擒，动弹不得。<br/>他的头被迫枕上克拉克的胳膊，并不比他昂贵的枕头舒服，然而他还是因此变得昏昏欲睡。睡着的前一刻，他忍不住质疑自己何时开始竟愿意在克拉克面前表现笨拙，笨拙到连一点抗衡的余地都不再拥有。</p><p>布鲁斯在古怪的猫叫声中醒来，克拉克比他醒得更早。他正盘腿坐在床上，嘴角的笑让揉着眼睛的布鲁斯毛骨悚然。<br/>“早啊。”他把枕头叠在床头，让布鲁斯顺理成章靠上去。布鲁斯则假借倾听玻璃房子外的声音来转移对克拉克昨晚到底抱了自己多久的好奇。<br/>“……哪来的猫叫？”<br/>“已经断断续续叫了两个小时了，我就猜你最终会被它吵醒。”<br/>布鲁斯的眼睛不自觉往天花板上瞟，拙劣地掩饰起自己的不自在，到底该拿这个人怎么办似乎变成了个史诗级难题——尤其是在对方的怀中以好眠安然度过一夜之后。几个月前他把这人从斯莫威尔运回哥谭时，他以为之后的发展轨道就是自己想尽办法让超人醒来，观察他，直到他彻底痊愈并等待时机成熟后与他和解、彼此合作来应对更大的危机。而和超人一起相拥而眠？他实在搞不清这是从哪个环节开始发酵出的错误。<br/>“阿尔弗雷德来了个电话，说他今天不会来。”克拉克翻身的动静让床垫也跟着弹跳，等布鲁斯回过神，那片视野中的天花板已经变成了克拉克的脸，他压在布鲁斯身上，极尽所能地成为他眼中的唯一，“所以早餐由我来做。”<br/>布鲁斯缩了缩肩膀，怎么算都没能让“和超人肉搏的胜率”超过百分之一。<br/>“……那猫叫怎么办？”他引开克拉克的注意，在他看向外面时用脚踹开他，接着一骨碌从他身体底下轻盈地爬走后随手拾起了一件衣服套上，克拉克回神后光顾着莫名笑个不停，布鲁斯下了床头也不回地往门口走，在冷空气侵袭过来他还没来得及吸鼻子前、跟上来的克拉克又用大衣把他包了起来。<br/>“在那里。”他指指湖边的树，炫耀着自己的视力和听力，“那上面，有一只猫。”<br/>“我看到了。”<br/>他大步往那方向走去，大有一种要把过于亲密后衍生的不适应抛在脑后的架势。他踩上石块，在临近湖边的那棵树前停下。随后并排走到他身边的克拉克也跟着抬头，他看到了那只猫在一丛光秃秃的细枝丫后躲着，布鲁斯和他接连站到树下的时候，它停止了喵喵叫的求助、转而谨慎地观察起他们，它没扩大的瞳孔代表它并不紧张，但按一种固定的节奏来回摇晃的尾巴尖儿又表明它确实在提防着他们。<br/>“你知道让我来救它的话会很方便吧？”布鲁斯的手扶上树干，克拉克也不免跟着惊讶，“你确定你要在救猫这件事上也坚持‘哥谭原则’？”<br/>“我想它并不需要受到有人在眼前飞来飞去的二次惊吓。”布鲁斯把自己无法拒绝克拉克的怨气发泄在始作俑者身上，他三两下爬上树，猫因为窜上树的身影吓得又想找个退路。只是现实摆在眼前，除非跳进水里，否则它只能任由布鲁斯试探着把它拎了过去。布鲁斯只顾着别再吓到这只冻了太久的小家伙，没意识到他和被困的猫境况多少有点相似，只是猫没有别的选择，而布鲁斯就算不接受克拉克向他伸出的手，也不必跳进刺骨的湖水中。<br/>“你确定你抱着它的话，还能像爬上去时那样顺利爬下来吗？”<br/>克拉克干脆听从布鲁斯的话，他一副袖手旁观的姿态，悠闲地在下面看着。布鲁斯则因为克拉克的出声提醒才发现自己陷入了一种进退两难的局面：他蹲着的这个位置是这棵树唯一能承受重量的着力点，哪怕再动一下，他都有可能和猫一起摔下去。换做只有他自己，跳下来稳稳落地或是干脆跳进湖水来减少冲击都不成问题，但这只缩在他怀里的猫让他不得不打消所有念头，说是要帮它，总不能再让它吃一次苦。<br/>“卡尔……”他撇撇嘴，想着不如就服输这一次。被喊到的人却只是笑眯眯地仰头看着蜷在树上、上也不是下也不是的他，硬是不作回答。<br/>还说哥谭的猫从来不会被困在树上呢。<br/>“超人。”<br/>超人抬抬眉毛，无动于衷。<br/>“克拉克！”<br/>布鲁斯喊了出来，满含气馁的妥协。没有抱歉，没有障碍，也没去考虑这个名字确实是三种称谓里最自然的一个。<br/>“怎么了？”克拉克在他最想听到的名字出现后放下了抱着的双臂，他兴致勃勃，故意反问，“你在喊我？”<br/>“克拉克！”布鲁斯失了耐心，没任何顾忌地压低声音又喊了一遍，“我没法抱着它下来，你得先接一下这个小家伙。”<br/>“它看起来不太想和我单独相处。”克拉克指指布鲁斯抱着的那只、冲着它竖起飞机耳还发出低低嘶吼的猫，对比起来，它比布鲁斯初时面对自己那时还要不友善，“你可以抱着它一起跳下来。”<br/>“那会吓到——”<br/>“别担心，跳下来吧。”克拉克轻柔的声音不知到底在安抚谁，“我会接着你们的。”<br/>克拉克丈量着距离，又转了转方向完全站到了布鲁斯所在位置的底下，清清楚楚地看到布鲁斯抱着猫深呼吸了一次。他压下心口涌出的躁动，敞开胸膛，把心露给那人看，耐心地等待着两只猫在几秒后一起掉进自己的怀里。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2017年9月20日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>